Secreto
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Este es la primera vez que escribo con esta pareja. Espero les guste... y solo puedo decir que sharon y break hace linda pareja


Pandora hearts, asi como los personajes que uso en este fic… son de su respectiva autora  
solo los uso para las ideas locas de mi imaginación… sin más que decir espero les guste esto:

Secreto

En las penumbras de aquella habitación, en donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de una bella canción acompañado del murmullo de la voz de una joven que se encontraba sentada al lado de la ventana de aquella habitación, a quien solo la desnudez de su cuerpo era solamente cubierta por una sábana blanca y la piel blanca descubierta parecía de marfil por el brillo de la luz lunar sobre ella, su largo cabello castaño totalmente suelto, pero lo más curioso era la hermosura de su rostro, a pesar de aun poseer rasgos de niña, se podía apreciar perfectamente que ella ya era una mujer, la mejor muestra de ello era el brillo curioso de sus ojos que tenía una particular mezcla entre rojo y rosa pero en conjunto con la luz de la luna… ese brillo era más intenso o tal vez podía ser algo más, una pequeña sonrisa se encorvo en sus labios para seguidamente dirigir su mirada hacia su cama… en donde un hombre de cabellos blancos yacía plácidamente dormido una sabana cubría su obvia desnudez… además que al parecer de la joven que lo observaba, le parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, con una pequeña risilla regreso su vista hacia la ventana… mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando como los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días termino… en un momento sin lugar a dudas lleno de magia.

Aun me cuesta… creer que esto haya sucedido –se dijo a si misma mientras su mente la llevaba a sus recuerdos, a las vez que cerraba la cajita musical de donde venía aquella melodía.

_++++FLASH BACK++++_

_HACE DOS DÍAS ATRÁS_

_Tanto ella como él se encontraban sentados en una mesa tomando el té como era la costumbre, ellos no eran ellos sin su hora del té. Desde hace unos días venía notando extraño a Break, por muy raro que pareciera por primera vez lo veía que no hacia sus típicas bromas, se encontraba serio, de hecho solo lo había visto serio… cuando era una niña y él había venido del Abyss, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando un tenedor de la nada le robo su porción de pastel._

_Esto… también es mío – dijo el chico peli-blanco mientras de un solo bocado se comía aquella porción, solo la voz de él la pudo sacar de sus pensamientos – Por lo visto… ojou-sama está pensado de nuevo… en sus pretendientes… quién lo diría… la señorita a su edad es aun soltera._

_¡BREAK!... no digas tonterías… yo no pienso en eso –volteo su rostro indignada, bueno creía que se estaba volviendo loca porque por momentos así Break… seguía siendo Break… un payaso –Aparte… –se quedo muda a ver que algo faltaba en su plato—¡Break otra vez!_

_Ojou-sama no se lo comía… y como otros tenemos hambre, vamos no se enoje –se río y la furia de Sharon Rainsworth desapareció para volverse una risa también – Eres un payaso Break –tomó un sorbo de su taza de té._

_Y usted todavía una niña –de repente las risas de él cesaron y la vio con seriedad—Llego hoy esto por correspondencia… parece que un nuevo pretendiente… vendrá a verla –dijo mientras sacaba un sobre y se lo entregaba a su Señorita… mientras el desviaba la mirada un poco molesto, cosa que paso desapercibida por ella – Parece que otro noble esta… muy interesado en usted._

_Leíste mi correspondencia otra vez –tomó el sobre lo abrió para leerlo mientras una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro acompañado de un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas, cosa que por curiosidades de la vida le molesto a Break, quien ya no se sentía cómodo ahí, bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de su té y se levanto._

_Con el permiso de ojou-sama… me retiro tengo cosas que hacer – le sonrío de manera cómica pero Sharon quien lo conocía sabía que era un tanto forzada esa sonrisa, que raro… que le estaba pasado._

_Etto… de acuerdo… adelante –dijo una extrañada Sharon mientras observaba como él se iba, suspiro dejando aquella carta a un lado – Otro más… supongo que sucederá lo mismo, pero que sucede con Break… cada vez se pone más raro _

_++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++_

De repente sintió como unos brazos le abrazaba por la espalda, seguidamente sintiendo el contacto de otra piel en su espalda descubierta acompañado de un suspiro en oído que le causo escalofríos, no tenía que voltearse a ver de quien se trataba, su corazón lo sabía… coloco sus manos sobre las de él acariciándolas levemente.

Que le sucede ojou-sama… le ha pasado algo para que no esté en la cama descansado –pregunto Break preocupado, porque él apenas ha despertado y la encontró ahí sentada.

No ocurre nada Break –se levanto sin romper el abrazo y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar frente a él, extendiendo su mano derecha para acaricia su mejilla suavemente a lo que él peli-blanco recargo su rostro cerrando su ojo para disfrutar de la sensación de aquella caricia – Debiste seguir durmiendo.

Crees que soy capaz… mientras tu estas aquí –le sonrió burlonamente y se inclino un poco hacia su rostro haciendo que Sharon se sonrojara – Usted debe descansar –le acomodo la sabana para que ella se cubriera más y la llevo a la cama. Hizo que ella se acostara, hasta ese momento ella se percato de que él ya llevaba puesto sus pantalones blancos.

Break… puedo preguntarte algo –menciono sin apartar la mirada de él, mientras este se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello apartado unos mechones de su rostro.

Dígame Ojou-sama –le sonrió de manera tierna mientras le brindaba pequeñas y suaves caricias por el rostro, que para Sharon era como estar en la gloria, las caricias de él era como si la elevara al cielo de algun modo.

Porque… te comportaste de la manera que lo hiciste con aquel noble –pregunto curiosa y el rostro de Break paso por un gesto de molestia seguido de que dejara de acariciada para aparte y darle la espalda a ella, aquella pregunte si le dolió algo – Porque… ojou-sama no merece ese tipo… de hombre a su lado – se mordió el labio suspirando, aunque claro esa respuesta ocultaba su verdadero motivo y Sharon se había dado cuenta de ello… el verdadero motivo de Break era celos.

_+++++FLASH BACK+++++_

_HACE UN DÍA ATRÁS_

_Esa mañana le había avisado que llegaría el nuevo pretendiente de la Señorita Sharon y él tenía que ser el encargado de la hora del té… porque de toda la servidumbre en esa mansión le tenía que tocar justamente a él… pareciera que todo estaba en su contra y para empeora las cosas Sharon le había pedido que la acompañara a recibir al "señor pretendiente" la vida era realmente cruel con él… pero que rayos le pasaba, esto no era normal en él, después de todo Sharon lo ver como un hermano y viceversa o así se suponía que es… rayos de un tiempo acá cada vez que sucedía esto… no era nada fácil, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que detestaba… mejor dicho odiaba que hiciera llorar a su Señorita Sharon… después de todo a él al final le tocaba lidiar con ella, o al menos creía que ese era su motivo para su repentinos enojos cuando se trataba de los "pretendientes de la señorita Sharon", suspiro pesadamente y sin más se dirigió hacia la terraza donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso encuentro. Para cuando termino de arregla todo fue dado que ya había llegado el noble… mejor dicho el susodicho que haría llorar a su señorita, sería un día muy pero muy largo._

_Break –escucho una voz detrás de él, volteo a ver y se quedo mudo, a pesar de que conocía las vestimentas de la castaña, no había duda de que se veía hermosa… su cabello castaño atado en una coleta con un lazo morado y un vestido lila con blanco y detalles rosa el cual cuyo corsé resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo formando, a pesar de su apariencia… si era toda una mujer – El duque ha llegado… te puedes retirar._

_Como ordene Ojou-sama –hizo un venia y se dispuso a retirarse no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a ella, se percato de que había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada—Que le vaya bien… con permiso Sharon ojou-sama –sin más se retiro, lo último que vio fue una fugaz sonrisa en ella._

_Paso el tiempo… pero como todo parecía indica, ese día no era para Break, el tiempo pasaba a una velocidad tan lenta y ya estaba ansioso quería saber qué rayos ocurría… el peli-blanco caminaba de un lado a otro peor que león enjaulado por todo el comedor, con un rostro severo y parecía que de enojo y la verdad daba miedo. Para los demás sirvientes ver a Xerxes Break así, generaba pánico la sola idea de tener que decirle una cosita insignificante… pero entonces de la nada a nuestro querido sirviente se le encendió el foco de una idea… salió de aquel comedor y el alma volvió para el resto. Mientras él se alejaba de ahí entro a la primera habitación que encontró y se acerco al armario abriendo las puertas de este._

_Sé que luego… seguramente ella se enojara severamente conmigo… pero es mejor saber si está bien –suspiro profundamente para ingresa al armario—No creo que le enoje tanto que use a Eques para… saber si está bien –con eso en mente se encerró en el closet para cerrar inmediatamente sus ojos, él sabía que la cadena del unicornio que poseía su señorita lo llevaría a donde él quisiera y dicho y hecho para cuando volvió abrir sus ojos se encontraba bajo la mesa en donde justamente estaba ella en compañía de su "pretendiente", se mantuvo en silencio y sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras escuchaba._

_Vera Señorita Rainsworth –escucho que hablaba el tipejo de pretendiente – He venido aquí más es para decirle que… lo lamento mucho pero no puedo desposarla –lo sabía una sonrisa un tanto burlona apareció por el rostro de Break aunque al instante recordó que con eso… lo que venía no iba a ser nada grato para Sharon y por ende él terminaría pagado piso – Usted es una mujer… muy joven… y creo que… alguien más… acorde con usted sería perfecto para… su esposo – el tipo en cuestión estaba nervioso – Espero sepa discúlpame… solo le puedo brindar mi amistad Señorita… mis disculpas si la he hecho perder el tiempo._

_No se preocupe mi Lord… entiendo perfectamente lo que me quiere decir –el tono en la voz de Sharon era muy neutro, esto ya era una mala señal – Usted también cuenta con mi amistad –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – Espero que pronto pueda encontrar… a aquella mujer que sea digna de ser su esposa –el susodicho se levanto, se acerco a Sharon y sujetado su mano le dio un beso en el dorso._

_Muchas gracias Señorita, espero lo mismo para usted… con su permiso me retiro –soltó su mano con cuidado y sin más que decir se retiro de ahí, Break escucho como ella suspiraba y estaba cuestionándose seriamente si salir de ahí o simplemente regresar por donde vino pero una voz lo saco de su gran dilema._

_Break… sal de ahí… se que utilizaste a Eques para escuchar –se acomodo en su asiento viendo hacia abajo observado como su querido sirviente salía de su escondite y antes de que él pudiera verla bien, desvió la mirada para que no la descubriera que ella quería llorar – Eso ha sido muy irrespetuoso de ti –se levanto._

_Pero vamos ojou-sama… tampoco era buen candidato para usted… después de todo usted tiene más clase –dijo de manera burlona y lo siguiente que supo fue de un fuerte golpe en su rostro… así es Sharon le pego con su abanico en el rostro a Break, él solamente se atrevió a verla y estaba molesta…y sus ojos cristalinos._

_IDIOTA –le grito—No lo ves… todo es porque aun tengo el cuerpo de una chica de 13 años… eres un idiota Break… dejarme sola –le dijo furiosa y se fue corriendo de ahí dejándolo mudo y con un gran vacío en el pecho._

_Genial –suspiro molesto—No me gusta tener que tratar con niños –se toco el rostro quejándose un poco del dolor, vaya que esta vez si le había pegado fuerte… negó con la cabeza y vio a unas sirvientas – Ustedes dos encargase de levanta todo esto –dijo severamente a lo que las dos sirvientas sin queja obedecieron de inmediato en lo que él se dirigió a hacer otras cosas… ya que seguramente ahorita su Señorita Sharon lo más seguro es que no quería que la viera._

_+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++_

Sharon se entristeció un poco pero a ver a Break así, la enternecían, ya que como quien dice… un hombre celoso es lindo… entonces se sentó y lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando su rostro en esta, el peli-blanco en cuestión suspiro sonriendo un poco.

Entonces… dime qué tipo de hombre me merezco… Break –pregunto ella, claro que sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de él.

Le diría… que ojou-sama se merece un hombre… como yo –suspiro profundamente mientras rompía el abrazo para voltear a verla – Pero solo soy un simple sirviente… no estoy a su nivel, esto que ha pasado ha estado… —iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido .

No digas cosas que sabes que no deseas decir Break –le sonrió de manera angelical – Tu sabes que esto no ha estado mal… para mí no eres un simple sirviente… eres mucho más que eso para mí.

Pero Sharon ojou-sama… yo… no –un pequeño beso lo silencio.

Cuando estemos solos, llamarme solamente Sharon… olvidarte de las formalidades como hace un momento –dijo ella para abrazarlo nuevamente y atraerlo hacia ella, acostándose ambos sobre aquella cama.

_+++++FLASH BACK+++++_

_HACE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS_

_Apenas ya había pasado un día desde lo ocurrido y Sharon nada que salía de su habitación, esto no tenía que seguir así, después de todo a él le parecía berrinche sin sentido, ya que ella tenía perfectamente 23 años, no debía comportarse de esa manera, así que ahora él estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, golpeo una vez… nada, volvió a golpear… aun sin respuesta… genial lo que le faltaba que ahora ella quisiera pasar encerrada el resto de su vida encerrada ahí, sin más volvió a intentarlo y nada… bien a las malas tenía que ser, entro en la habitación y dicho hecho ahí estaba ella acostada de seguro estuvo llorando casi la mayoría de este tiempo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, por su parte Sharon se percato de la presencia de él y se encogió más en su cama._

_Que quieres Break –pregunto ella un poco fastidiada quería era estar sola, acaso pedía mucho._

_Ya tienes que salir Ojou-sama, no tiene que seguir aquí encerrada ni a echarse a llorar por otro tipo que la rechazara, ya encontrara a alguien mejor –dijo serio mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Después de todo… tampoco creía que duraría mucho si conociera la particularidad de su carácter –pero no pudo seguir por mucho ya que una almohada le pego de lleno en la cara, solamente tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver que ella iba a llorar._

_Tu no lo entiendes –estaba tan molesta que le dio un par de almohadazos a Break, se detuvo un momento a ver que él sonreía y no pudo contenerse más, se quebró y se echo a su pecho a llorar, él simplemente cerró los ojos dejando que ella llorada para desahogarse, después de un buen rato se tranquilizo – Break –dijo su nombre en un susurro pero el chico mencionado tenía su atención en ella, le dolía verla llorar—Crees que… yo… pueda encontrar al hombre indicado pronto –le miraba a los ojos atenta._

_Estoy seguro que si… usted es alguien muy bella –le sonrió, aquellas palabras le volvieron la alegría a Sharon y para ella era como una señal._

_Gracias… Break –susurro su nombre y estaba decidida no retrocedería, ella al hombre que quería a su lado… era a él… a Break, sin más se acerco a él y con gran temor lo beso en los labios, beso que fue de sorpresa para el peli-blanco pero que no tarde en responderle a la castaña… no sabía con precisión porque… si esto estaba mal._

_Señorita –dijo el separándose para volver a respirar, la verdad el sabor de los labios de ella, era realmente adictivo y quería más… pero él era un sirviente y su ama era ella, debía hacerla entrar en razón – Esto no está bien… deténganse… una dama no hace estas cosas._

_Break… ni lo intentes –le sostuvo las manos llevándolas a su pecho, puesto que ella vestía solamente su bata de dormir – No lo entiendes… al hombre que quiero que me vea… eres tú… estoy enamorada de ti._

_Sharon –primera vez que decía su nombre sin el típico ojou-sama, sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele de la alegría que sentía, sin más la atrajo a él y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, saboreado aquel dulce sabor que solo era de ella, se acostaron en la cama y se volvieron a separar por la necesidad del aire – Siento… lo mismo por usted señorita –volvió a besarla con más razón. Ambos querrían expresar aquello que sus corazones sentía y que no se atrevía a decir abiertamente._

_+++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK+++++_

Los dos se encontraba besándose pero se tuvieron que separar y Break se acomodo a lado de su castaña para abrazarla, gesto que ella regreso acomodándose sobre su pecho sus dedos lo recorría dibujado pequeños caminos imaginarios mientras él le acariciaba la espalda jugando con sus cabellos, el silencio era tan grato… simplemente estar ahí justos… era realmente perfecto, aunque ambos sabía que eso no estaba bien… era algo incorrecto.

Esto no está bien… y lo sabes Sharon –dijo él de repente serio mirándola, aunque se veía muy tierna entre sus brazos, sabía que esto no era propio de ella.

Lo sé –dijo ella regresándole la mirada – Pero no me importa… te quiero a ti… yo… yo… Te amo Break –lo dijo finalmente viéndolo a los ojos perdidamente enamorada, mirada que lo derritió a él… él quien durante mucho tiempo había intentado de negarlo, pero con los hechos que había pasado… pues ella se le entrego a él… ya no podía negarlo más.

También te amo Sharon –le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Y siempre he querido tu bienestar –le acaricio el rostro—Tu… quieres… estar conmigo –no tuvo que continuar porque ella sabía en qué pensaba y como respuesta lo beso.

Así sea en secreto… será nuestro secreto… pero siempre ten en mente… que te amo –lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y yo a ti –la beso para volver a entregarse el uno al otro… en la demostración más hermosa cuando dos personas se aman de verdad.

FIN

Hola, pues bien primero que nada sé que tengo un fic pendiente… pero este surgió de mis momentos de inspiración momentánea… osea de mi agonía durante un condenado examen, en fic este sería lo que yo llamaría una "travesura" mía… porque como dije son esos arranques extraños que me da de inspiración rara vez, pero de todas mis "travesuras" este es el primero que me atrevo a publicar… en si esta pareja de Sharon x Break me gusta mucho, no sé porque me recuerda un poquito a ciertas personitas cof cof y como he dicho anteriormente arriba tanto ellos como la serie de Pandora Hearts son de su respectiva autora, solo la historia viene de mi mente… bueno déjenme sus comentarios o mejor dicho todo lo que me tenga que decir en sus reviews… espero que les guste este fic. Los leeré en el otro fic que apenas pueda pasó el borrador a la pc para subirlo. Saludos!


End file.
